Vehicle tires are generally tested when designed and manufactured, and at various other points during the lifespan of the tire. For example, physical testing and finite element analysis (FEA) techniques may be performed during the development of the tires or the intended associated vehicles, for example, to evaluate vehicular performance of the tires and to further improve tire composition. However, the evaluation and/or characterization of tire properties may be improved, particularly with respect to the collection and use of tire responses data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for characterizing tires for a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.